Singapore almost invisible siblings
by susarian
Summary: Who would have thought a small country like Singapore would have siblings other than her neighbour. Just who are these almost invisible siblings? There will be a few unfamiliar terms in this stories and I may not have pointed out in the author notes, feel free to question me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamimer: I do not own anything.

They may resemble one another in appearance, but they are different in terms of styles and aura.

Welcome to the little red dot, Singapore.

"Singapore!" a teenage girl cried out towards another girl who is younger than her.

"Oh, nice to see you, 小妹（younger sister）" the younger girl replied much to the older girl displeasure.

"Now now Isabella, I know you are very fluent in Mandarin, but you should know how much I disliked Mandarin." The older girl said.

"Actually, you dislike all language beside Bahasa Melayu and probably English." Isabella said.

"Fine! I admit this. But I am also currently trying to accept other languages besides these two." The older girl said.

"Oh? I would love to see what you will look like after you changed. Isabella, want to bet with me if Maisurah will ever change to be much more cultural tolerant?" another older girl who looked almost like Maisurah sarcastically said.

"Really? Then what about you this cultural tolerant country has? Tons of separatist if you would like to be reminded." Maisurah sneer.

"Hey, the separatist movements in my country has declined a lot and at least I am not like a Malay devoted country who now is facing a huge debt and need their citizens to raise fund to repay the debt. You haven't even reply Isabella about the future for the Kuala Lumpur-Singapore high-speed railway." The older girl sarcastically said.

"Really? At least we are trying to improve ourselves instead of a continuously self-satisfied idiot." Maisurah said.

"Oh? Mind you we are currently developing our…"

This conversation continues with two looked alike teenage girls arguing about their countries development.

"Oh gosh, here we go again." Isabella simply rolled her eyes as she saw the two older girls keep on arguing who is better.

"Hey, that's the reason why they are called twins rival." A boy that is almost the same age as Isabella suddenly appeared and said.

"For goodness sake, they are not twins." Isabella responded, emphasising the word twins.

"Whatever, at least in the Malay Archipelago, we have two sets of lookalike, Indonesia and Malaysia as one set and Singapore and Brunei, which is me, as another set." The boy said cheerfully.

"Excuse me? How are we lookalike?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we can use each other currency on each other land and our land is the second smallest and smallest in the Malay Archipelago." The boy replied.

"Mind you, culturally speaking I am more closely related to Malaysia than you." Isabella snapped.

"But your race distribution is different from Malaysia and me. Seriously, among the four of us, the percentage of Chinese race in your land is off the chart compared with ours. I wondered how this happens? But I guess that is because your land is rather small and your history of being a bustling trading port in South East Asia." The boy replied.

"Oh yes! I need to have a meeting with Oman. See you later." The boy said as he cheerily runs away.

"Oh…I just hope the relationship in the Middle East will get better, especially when I am on good terms with Israel." Singapore murmured as she walked away leaving the two teenage girls who is still arguing.

"I'm back." Isabella said as she opened her door.

"Welcome home Singapore!" a young girl who is sitting on the sofa cheerily said.

"What has happened, Nee Soon." Isabella said to her sister in an extremely slow speed. She knows this sister full well that every time she greeted her cheerfully on her returned, Isabella immediately know something is very wrong.

"Oh…it just nothing." Nee Soon said weakly.

"Tell me. I won't scold you if it is nothing serious." Isabella said to her sister with a smile.

"It's just that…Sembawang has accidentally spoilt your computer." Nee Soon said emphasising on the word accidentally.

Isabella went to silence for a while before a scream is heard throughout the house.

"Gambas!"

After a while, a boy is kneeling in front of Isabella with the most apologetic face he can make.

"Singapore is really mad now." a boy wearing very fashionable clothing said to Nee Soon.

"Ya, just by judging she called Sembawang based on that name shows how angry she is now." Nee Soon replied.

"So, mind explaining to me what has happened to my computer?" Isabella said while trying to calm herself down as much as she can.

"Well…I was trying to check what is going on recently in the Sembawang Air Base. But I don't know there is a security measure placed in the computer that when I accidentally press a button wrongly the whole computer just shut down. I am so sorry Singapore." Sembawang said while making the most apologetic face as he can.

"Mind you, that Air Base is a military Air Base. Of course, I would put up such measure on my computer for such information! You could have waited for my returned to get such information." Isabella said while tapping on her sneaker.

"Also, I would like to warn all of you! Don't ever try to on my computer!" Isabella said to all the people in the house, which is all her siblings.

The rest of her sibling nodded vigorously in return.

Satisfied by the result, Singapore turns and returned to her room.

"Sembawang are you alright?" Nee Soon asked while pulling Sembawang out of the floor.

"I am, thanks Nee Soon." Sembawang reply.

"Also, it would be better if you call me by my more modern and popular name, which is Yishun." Nee Soon said with a smile.

"But politically speaking your name is still Nee Soon." One of the siblings said.

Nee Soon responded with a growl.

After all the drama, all the siblings began to chit-chat.

"West Coast how is your industry doing?" a sibling asked a girl.

"Fine, what about you Tanjong Pagar, how is the business there?" The girl said.

"Same as usual." Tanjong Pagar replied.

As all the siblings are chitchatting, Isabella is alone trying to restore her computer.

"Stupid Sembawang. Just because the Air Base is located there doesn't mean he has the right to check on that Air Base." Isabella grumble.

Just like any other countries, Singapore is also very divided. Not every inch of the land is like a copy of another inch.

Just like Tanjong Pagar is famous for being the financial hub in Singapore, the West Coast is famous for its Jurong island and high-end industry.

Sigh, right now Isabella is facing a problem with more and more siblings especially with the expansion and development of towns, more siblings tend to appear with a slight difference from their sibling that represent the GRC or SMC!

For example, Marsiling-Yew Tee GRC, right now Woodlands and Admiralty have appeared and become their new sibling (actually, they are not new, they are there for quite sometimes).

Yet despite the number of siblings she has, not many actually realised the existence of her siblings, probably because she is very small and not many cares about them besides her which represent the whole Singapore. As long as she nodded her head, everything is settled, her strict discipline in her house and produce positive results every time makes none of the sibling willing to goes against her.

But…even so…they are different despite looking almost the same as each other. They always supported her even in hard times they collaborate. Well…I guess that's the bliss of being a small nation. A little red dot, because everyone knows that they will fall if they fight.

Meanwhile, Indonesia and Malaysia are still arguing who's the best.

"Geez, they are still arguing." Brunei said as he walked past them. He already has finished his meeting with Oman.

"Better leave them alone. Can't wait to see my siblings, especially Begawan." Brunei murmured with a smile.

 **Author Note** : Oh yes! This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

I'm sorry if there are any inaccuracies in my writing, but they are mostly correct.

Yes, you can use Brunei dollar in Singapore and as for now which is 1st July 2018, 1 Brunei dollar is 0.90 Singapore dollar. However, despite that, Brunei dollar is still legal to use in Singapore.

The Kuala Lumpur-Singapore high-speed railway is a collaboration between Singapore and Malaysia. It is a project to link the two capitals together and was agreed in 2013 and to be opened by 2020. However, with the change in politicians in Malaysia, this project is currently delay and postponed with no clear direction of how this project is going to proceed.

Indonesia despite being a popular Muslim country is actually culturally tolerant and houses more than 300 ethnicities. However, there is still separatist movements within Indonesia, and they are largely related to tribes or ethnicity separation.

Singapore and Malaysia are really culturally related to their English slang, which is Singlish and Manglish, being very similar (there is actually difference even though some people considered them to be the same).

Singapore has the largest percentage of Chinese residing in its land, which is around 75%(actual figure differs from one another), whereas Brunei and Malaysia demographics has around 20% of Chinese race and only 1-2% of Chinese residing in Indonesia (technically they are referred as Chinese Indonesian).

The Malay Archipelago actually consists of 6 countries which are Malaysia, Philippines, East Timor, Singapore, Indonesia and Brunei.

Also, Brunei sibling Begawan is Brunei capital, Bandar Seri Begawan, just thought it would be nice to shorten it.

If you have any more questions about this story, please fill free to ask.


	2. extra

"Singapore, may I ask a question?" China asked.

"What is it?" Singapore replied.

"Why do you have so many siblings?" China asked. If the country is big and diverse, it would not be a surprise. But Singapore is just a tiny country with a lot of younger siblings.

"About that…" Singapore gives out a sigh.

"Well, when the British colonised my country into a port, a lot of immigrants come to my place. The immigrants are so racially and ethnically diverse that there have always been clashes among different groups. That is when Sir Stamford Raffles decided to step in and divide them into different areas. With enclaves of a population and another enclave that is totally different from another, a difference was clearly seen at that time. The culture of different group flourish in their respective area and that's how my siblings are born." Singapore replied.

"I see, China nodded in agreement, he also, has a lot of siblings living with him as despite having a similar culture, they are actually born.

"But right now, even though my country is very integrated, and citizens no longer identify themselves solely by race or ethnicity but as a Singaporean, my siblings did not dissolve, instead still remains. There are new ones that are born and I can't even explain the reason why they are born." Singapore explained.

"But it is best to continue having them here." Singapore smile.

Author note: this is what my history teacher told me, don't scold me for any inaccuracies!


End file.
